Fading Reflection
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: There are things we shouldn't do but they happen... will Seth ever get Amanda's friendship back after this or is it gone for good? (Set in late 2015, co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Gone Too Far

_**Twenty minutes earlier…**_

" _Just admit it already, you put up those pictures of Zahra just like Leighla put up the ones of me! I never thought of you as a traitor before this, Mandy… but nowadays, you've been a completely different person and it's because you've spent more time around the Demon King and less time around me and your other friends!" Seth shouted after Amanda once again denied being responsible for posting the pictures of Zahra, the 25 year old brunette feeling horribly insulted and betrayed._

" _I'm not the one who went and posted anti-Semitic pictures online, that was her! She's a racist bitch and you're too blind to see that!" Amanda yelled._

" _Bullshit! You just don't like that I cheated on my ex fiancee, that didn't give you the right to go fuck up mine and Zahra's relationship! Why don't you go screw Finn and see if that'll make you feel any better, huh, little Demon Mistress?!" Seth yelled drunkenly, the last part as a taunt as he downed the last shot of whiskey._

" _Get out! Now!" Amanda growled, going over to where her duffel bag was… and Seth saw her grab a photo album and open it, her back to him._

 _And he turned incensed, snatching it from her and throwing it in the fireplace after shoving her down to the floor._

 _Amanda bolted upright and grabbed the fire extinguisher, putting the flames out… but Seth could see the tears trailing down her face._

" _Well that's what you get for ignoring me." Seth responded… and Amanda turned around and punched him right in the face, striking him repeatedly as she screamed in rage._

" _THOSE WERE IRREPLACEABLE PHOTOS OF CHRIS, NANCY AND DANIEL, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! AND YOU FUCKING DESTROYED THEM, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND NEVER BARGE BACK INTO MY LIFE AGAIN! NOW!" Amanda yelled louder than Seth thought possible as he pulled himself up, the taller man bruised and bleeding._

" _Mandy-" Seth responded._

" _GO! GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKING WHORE ZAHRA, I HOPE SHE DESTROYS EVERYTHING THAT YOU HOLD CLOSE TO YOU!" Amanda yelled, Seth turning and leaving._

 _Amanda threw the fire extinguisher at the wall and sobbed as she sat down, back against the bed and her head in her hands._

 _Already, she felt like her heart was irrevocably broken…_

 **Present time…**

Finn and Yuki were helping a drunken Hiroki out of the elevator, Hiroki noticing the cracked open door that led to the hotel room that Amanda and Finn shared.

"Hey… the room is spinning. Yuki! Attack!" Hiroki said drunkenly.

"I'm not gonna do that." Yuki answered. "How in the hell did you drink a bottle in a half hour, brother?" She questioned.

"I don't know…" Hiroki responded, Finn going into the room… and immediately running to Amanda, crouching down and helping her sit up as Hiroki and Yuki walked in… and saw that Amanda's eyes were red and her makeup had trailed down her face before they saw the burnt photo album.

"He snatched it out of… my hands, threw it… I tried to put the fire out but…" Amanda replied, her voice shot from the heavy crying and Finn picking her up into his arms.

He set her down on the bed as Yuki grabbed one of Amanda's Neutrogena makeup remover wipes and lightly removed the makeup that the brunette had been wearing… afterwards, Amanda stood up on shaking legs with Finn's arms around her and Amanda and Yuki hugging before Amanda and Hiroki hugged.

"I better get him to lie down." Yuki replied before she guided Hiroki out of the room, Finn getting Amanda to sit down.

"Stay here, Darlin'." Finn whispered before he headed into the restroom, Amanda having set out some underwear and one of Finn's Bullet Club shirts that she had been using as a nightshirt lately before Seth showed up with the accusations towards her... Amanda heard the sound of a cupboard being opened before it was closed and then she heard water running.

She heard it stop and then saw Finn, who helped her back up to her feet and led her into the restroom… he helped her strip down and get settled into the clawfoot bathtub, Amanda closing her eyes as the warm water helped soothe her achy body. Sitting down on a nearby chair he brought in with him, Finn grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in the water before he lightly ran it through Amanda's shoulder length hair and resting it on her neck as she looked at him… and he could see that behind the pain in her hazel eyes, she was looking at him with trust.

"I'll never hurt you, Mandy… I promise." Finn whispered, lightly kissing Amanda on the top of her head.

Down in the hotel bar, Dianne saw blood drops on the tile floor and walked over to Seth.

"What in hell's name did you do now, did you kill Mandy?!" Dianne demanded as she grabbed Seth by his left ear, evoking painful screaming from him and Seth managing to get out of her grip.

"No, I didn't kill her! She almost killed me though, the little bitch fucking flipped out over a photo album burning, I just wanted her to stop ignoring me!" Seth responded angrily… and Dianne turning disgusted at his behavior.

"You're never gonna get her back as your friend after this! Those pictures were all she had of her innocence before everything turned upside down!" Dianne shouted after lifting her left leg up and slamming her foot into Seth's face, Seth falling to the floor as sickening cracks echoed from his nose and right eye socket before she grabbed him by his shirt. "Don't even bother trying to attempt to get Mandy to trust you again, you broke it completely!" She growled before she picked him up and threw him over the bar itself, Seth screaming as he crashed right into the bottles of liquor and fell to the floor before Dianne left.

Upstairs, Amanda was dressed for bed and curled up in Finn's arms. Her head rested on his right shoulder as he lightly stroked her hair… she was asleep out of pure exhaustion.

And after kissing her on the top of her head, he fell asleep too.


	2. Takes Hearts And Breaks Them

_**8 years ago…**_

" _Hey… sorry that took so long." The man lying on the king sized bed heard, looked away from the Tv and saw Amanda standing a few feet away, red and black pajamas on, her makeup off and her hair soaked… but Chris Benoit knew what had delayed Amanda's shower._

 _It wasn't exactly the shower itself, it was that Amanda, despite not admitting to it, was hurting. A reddish purple bruise took up most of her right shoulder, the bruise the result of Amanda crashing into the barricade. Chris sat up and moved back on the bed a few inches._

 _"Come here, little one." Chris responded in a gentle tone, Amanda walking over and sitting down after handing him the towel she had been holding. Chris reached over, lightly wringing the water out of Amanda's shoulder length hair and rubbing the towel against it… when the two first met, he had thought of her as a student. Now he considered her one of his family and wanted to help ease the pain she was feeling, making sure she didn't move that aggravated shoulder._

 _"First thing tomorrow, we're going straight to the doctor." Chris replied, Amanda looking over her left shoulder at him. "Don't fight me on this one, you can barely move your right arm." He explained, having gone through that kind of pain himself from the neck injury he suffered nearly six years earlier._

 _Amanda nodded as Chris kissed her on her forehead… six years, the two had known each other because John used to bring her to the events or bring her along with him during the summer… two years since Chris started training her and Amanda caught attention quickly._

 _He wanted to be around to see her career flourish, see her live out all her dreams…_

 _Neither one of them knew that moments like these were starting to become numbered._

 _Six months later, Amanda was wandering the hallways nervously. Multiple attempts to get in touch with Chris, Nancy and little Daniel went unanswered after the texts that she, Chavo and referee Scott Armstrong received from Chris's and Nancy's phones and they had brought it to John Laurinaitis's attention. The last time Amanda had heard from Chris was on Amanda's birthday back on the 20th._

 _Amanda stopped when she saw Hunter and Vince talking, both having looked like they'd been crying. Hunter turned and looked at Amanda… and she knew right away why all attempts to contact the Benoit family had failed._

 _The second Hunter walked towards her, Amanda turned and ran, not wanting to be comforted, not wanting it to be true… Amanda screamed out as she fell, bashing her recently healed nose against the floor and breaking it again._

 _Amanda felt Hunter pull her up to where she was able to sit and him putting his left hand on her nose, resetting it and making Amanda scream in pain before he pulled her into his arms, lightly stroking her hair as she sobbed._

 _"It… no, please! They can't… Hunter, please tell me it's..." Amanda tried to say, Hunter dissolving into another round of sobs himself._

 _"I'm sorry, kiddo… they're gone." Hunter said throu_ gh _his tears, him and Amanda hugging each other as both cried for the family they loved like their own… the one they would never see again._

 _Checking on Amanda the next morning before the ECW taping, Hunter walked into the hotel room she was in to find her eerily quiet and walked over to her… and on the bedside table was a handwritten note._

 _'Why did you do it, Chris?! Why?!'_

 _Hunter knew from looking at her that Amanda had been up all night, unable to sleep and had found out the horrifying truth… stretching out next to her after pulling the half kicked off covers over her, Hunter took the small diva into his arms, her only response being a blink._

 _"I don't think we'll ever know why, kiddo… it's_ _not fair, to anyone." Hunter whispered, lightly stroking Amanda's disheveled curls._

 _Amanda just blinked again before finally, after seven exhausting hours, fell into sleep, Hunter kissing her on her forehead._

 _"You just rest, Mandy… rest that weary mind." Hunter whispered._

 _The silence was eerie… and it had the Cerebral Assassin deeply worried about the mental state of the finally sleeping girl in his arms..._

 **Present time…**

Amanda wasn't sure how long she had been asleep as she slowly opened her eyes, seeing that Finn was looking at her as he held her, his left hand resting on her face.

"Hey, it's alright. It's only silly, funny accented me." Finn said quietly, shifting closer and placing his other hand to the side of her ribcage, hugging her as she leant her face in towards his shoulder.

"Just us… in the same hotel room…" Amanda responded, her voice still raspy.

At the same time, Hiroki was waking up and saw Yuki… who was holding part of the burnt photo album.

"He fucked up big time…" Hiroki replied.

"Yeah, he did." Yuki agreed, before turning the burnt pages of the photo album.

She put them in the trashcan before seeing a text from Chihiro.

' _Sis, it looks like someone was murdered down in the hotel bar!'_

"Oh shit! Brother, someone tried to kill someone at the hotel bar downstairs." Yuki said, before jumping out of the bed and slipped on her high tops.

In the lobby, they saw police had the area cordoned off… and it wasn't long before they saw Amanda and Finn, Amanda wearing big sunglasses to hide her eyes.

"Oh damn…" Amanda responded quietly, Finn holding her close to him.

"You guys have any idea who it was?" Yuki replied after she and Hiroki walked over.

In a nearby hospital, Seth opened his eyes and saw Bayley looking at him.

"Don't ask why, it's simple. Because Dianne is downright mean." Seth answered as he carefully sat up.

"Oh and you think you haven't done anything wrong by throwing Mandy's photo album into the fire?! Those pics were all she had left of them and you just make everything about yourself and you are never gonna get her back after this!" Bayley responded angrily.

Bayley left… and Seth looked up at the ceiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Seth whispered before he glanced at the Tv, _The Simpsons_ on and _Grade School Confidential_ airing.

He wasn't gonna go down without fighting back.


End file.
